It is well known that when generating or producing certain types of beverages—especially various types of coffee-based beverages, a frothing process may be performed one or more constituent components or ingredients of those beverages. Frothing is a process by which liquid, for example, milk, is aerated by rapidly agitating it to introduce air into the liquid. This process creates bubbles within the liquid being frothed that makes a light texture and increases the volume of the liquid. The result of such a process is a foamy mixture that may help cut through some of the dense, sharp flavor of, for example, strong coffee used in cappuccinos, lattes, and other like coffee-based beverages.
To that end, automated beverage generating systems that are configured to generate or produce beverages requiring a frothing process to be performed on one or more ingredients thereof may include one or more automated frothing modules or assemblies that are configured to perform such a process. The aim of such frothing assemblies is to replicate the frothing process that a human barista would be perform if the beverage was to be ordered at a brick and mortar coffee house. A challenge faced by frothing assemblies of automated beverage generating machines is to make the frothing process the assembly performs an automated, consistent, and repeatable process.